


Rapture

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation on a remote plant, Drift takes a Swim and Ratchet follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being like 500 words shorter than what I wanted but eh. I'm sorry if this one is not to interesting, I'm super tired, and with the semester coming to an end I am running around like crazy. Please forgive me.

Ratchet let out a soft sigh as he watched Drift skip off into the large secluded pound of water. Out in the middle of nowhere, it seemed like the perfect spot for a vacation. A planet mostly floral and uninhabited, they would be left to relax.

            "Come on Ratchet! Look at that water! It's crystal clear!" Drift ran himself right into the water, not stopping until it was slightly past his knees. "Oh!" He bent down quickly, snagging something out of the water that wriggled in his hand. "Look it even has fish in it! Or whatever this thing is..." It wriggled harder in his hand until it slipped out and he tried to catch it.

            "Yes, I see, fascinating." Sitting himself on the shore, Ratchet let his peds slide in the dirt a bit. He leaned back, soaking up the sun on his plating before returning to watching Drift scurry around in the water. "We came here to relax, not to play with the wildlife. It's a miracle that Magnus even agreed to let us have some more time off the Lost Light." Digging his servos into the dirt, Ratchet plucked some of the grass. "I really just hope we don't run into the others."

            "We are quite a ways from the ship, I think only you and I...and maybe Perceptor are the only ones who would go this far." Drift sank until his badge was under the water now. "We have three days to relax, come on Ratchet, live a little." Drift let himself sink deeper until about his waist. "Look! I can see the bottom of this thing!"  Shooting back up, Drift tried to wave Ratchet over, but he remained sitting on the shore.

            He pouted when the medic flopped back on his back and put his arms behind his head, optics clicking offline. He crossed his legs, letting out a soft vent that disturbed the grass around him. A power nap would do him good, the next three days of nothing but naps would be good without the constant disturbance in the medical bay.

            "An afternoon nap is all I need..." Ratchet shouted out to Drift without looking up. "An all day nap would be even better..."

            Peeking open his optics after a long silence, he looked up to see what Drift was up to. The only part left of Drift to be seen were the tips of his finials peeking out of the surface of the water. They moved back and forth, sometimes moving quickly, no doubt he was trying to catch more fish.

            Ratchet sat himself up, watching the finials travel from onside of the pond to the next before Drift’s head came up and he glanced back at Ratchet and smiled. Sinking back down, he returned to looking like some sort of shark.

            "Hmm." Ratchet got to his feet with a loud grunt before heading towards the water. Stopping and letting the water touch the tips of his peds, he made a surprised noise at how warm the water actually was.  

            Stepping in a bit more, Ratchet watched Drift’s finials continue to move about, and a large smirk crossed his faceplate.

 

* * *

 

 

Drift popped up from the water and shook his head before his hand also popped from the water. He smiled at the few shiny shells he had found before looking over to the shore.

            "Ratchet look what I foun-" Drift’s optics narrowed on the empty shore. "Ratchet?" He turned, looking around and finding Ratchet nowhere. "Ratchet?" Drift cried out a bit louder, maybe he had wandered off into the woods a bit.

            Drift felt a current by his side and looked down, only seeing his own frame in the water and the small black dots of fish swimming below him safe from his reach.

            The current came again but this time behind him and he turned quickly, but still nothing. He whirled around a few times before something caught his leg and yanked him under.

            Grip like iron, it didn't let go when he tried to pull, instead it yanked him harder until he was half way below the ponds surface.

            His optics remained squeezed shut until the grip let go and a light grazing sensation worked its way up his legs, thighs and ghosted over his flat stomach.

            His vents popped open and bubbles erupted all around him as he peeked open one optic, a small smile curling on his faceplate as he saw Ratchet floating in front of him, the bubbles enveloping him.

            "Did I scare you?" Ratchet’s voice was muffled under the water but since Cybertroninas didn't rely on breathing, talking under the water was rather easy.

            Wrapping an arm around Drift’s waist, Ratchet pulled Drift close as they slowly sank. Fish scattered and swam around them, small bubbles still escaping each of their frames as their systems adjusted to the new environment.

            "No....maybe." Pressing his chest against Ratchet’s, Drift leaned in and nuzzled the side of Ratchet’s face. "So you decided to take a swim with me? How does the water feel?" Drift pushed away from Ratchet, floating back and spinning in the water a bit before letting himself sink more. Floating back down to the Ponds floor, he held out his hand to Ratchet, who took it and slowly sank with him.

            "Better than I thought. Warmer...that is for sure." Grabbing back onto Drift, they sank and swirled until Drift let his head rest on Ratchet’s shoulder.

            "I don't think anybody would even know we were down here if they came by."

            "Let's keep it that way then." Tangling his servos with Drift’s, Ratchet started to kiss the side of Drift’s face. Nuzzling him and smiling when more bubbles burst from the samurais vents, Ratchet grazed his lips over Drift’s.

            Pressing together hard into a deep kiss, he nipped the bottom of Ratchet’s lip before pulling back and giving a sly smile. Though it didn't last long since Ratchet couldn't keep his mouth from his.       

            Another rough kiss and greedy started to wander over Drift’s frame. Gentle but firm, Ratchet gave Drift’s hips a playful squeeze. Pulling his hips flush against his own, he grinded their panels together. Even under the water Ratchet could still feel Drift’s frame heat in reaction to his touch.

            Dipping into his seams, Ratchet rested his head on Drift’s shoulders and focused his mouths actions on his neck cables. Mouthing one thick cable, Ratchet gave it a light suckle. More bubbles from Drift as he groaned into Ratchet’s audio, his optics half open and glossing over with arousal.

            Looking up, Drift watched the surface of the pond ripple a moment before closing his optics. He could feel Ratchet’s free hand rubbing slow circles into his closed panel, the platting heating even faster.

            "Have you ever fragged under water before?" Ratchet whispers to Drift as he pulls him hard against himself and lets the two of them float further to the bottom until Ratchet’s back gently lands down on the bottom of the ponds floor.

            "This will be the first..." Drift leaned down and gave the corner of Ratchet’s mouth a light kiss before sitting up and straddling his hips. Still, Ratchet’s hand rubbed against his closed panel until he let it click open. Small little bubbles quickly scattered about as Drift’s valve and spike were brought forwards.

            Smirking when Drift shivered, Ratchet pressed his thumbs to Drift’s valve lips and parted them slightly. Down in the darkness of the pond, only small streams of light illuminated the two of them, though Drift’s glowing red outer node did a rather fine job of illuminating the two of them.

            "You can get revved anywhere can't you?" Sliding a servo up through Drift’s valve, he prodded Drift’s entrance a few times and watched Drift bite his bottom lip in anticipation.

            "Only if you're the one touching me." Laying down across Ratchet’s chest, Drift panted into his neck as a servo wriggled it ways up. Pressing into the tight mesh walls, Ratchet smirked as Drift’s back arched and his valve respond with a few tight clenches. "O-Oh~" Burying his face into Ratchet’s neck, Drift let out soft wanton moans here and there.

            Ratchet let a second servo slip in, then a third and slowly dragged him in and out. Even with the waters help, he could still feel the extra lubricants building up in Drift’s valve. The way his spike pulsed against his own belly as it was squished between them. When Drift rocked his hips with Ratchet’s slow thrusting hand, he could feel him trying to also get extra friction onto his own spike.  

            Working the quivering valve over and stretching Drift just a little more, he pulled his servos free and heard Drift suck in a sharp breath. No doubt the water filling his valve shocking his insides a bit.

            Letting his own panel slide back, Ratchet let his spike spring free and run through Drift’s valve a few times until he felt Drift shift. Hips working slowly, Drift rubbed his valve over Ratchet’s spike. He could hear him laugh softly as he worked, then press soft little kisses along the side of his audio before sitting up.

            Face hidden in shadow, all Ratchet could see were the two soft blue orbs of Drift’s optics, though as the water rippled atop the pond some light peeked through and he saw that stupid smirk on his face.

            "Don't give me that look. Just get on my spike and ride me before I get a fish lodged someplace I don't want it." Setting his hands on Drift’s plump thighs, Ratchet pulled him down enough that the head of his spike popped into his valve. Drift gave a loud grunt in response, his cheeks flushing before slowly lowering himself even further onto the spike.

            "A-Ah~! Oh Primus Ratchet..."

            "More..." Putting more pressure on Drift’s hips, he forced him down a little faster until his valve touched the very bottom of Ratchet’s panel. "Mhmm~" Optics dimming, Ratchet put his head back on the sandy pong bottom. His legs curled and dug into the bottom of the ponds floor as Drift lifted himself up and dropped slowly. His bio-lights lining his valve glistened and glowed bright every time he dropped down hard. His outer node would pulse for attention and Ratchet would give it what it wanted now and again by pressing his thumb over the nub and giving it a hard rub.

            It was only a few moments later that Drift was bouncing hard against Ratchet’s hips, the loud clank that he was so used to hearing was muffled by the water, even their grunts and loud gasps were warped by the water.

            Drift, bouncing hard, threw his head back, his mouth gaping but no sound coming out as Ratchet’s spike pressed up hard into him. Spreading his valve lining, Ratchet’s spike jabbed the top of Drift’s valve hard. A loud choked sob was heard and Drift fell forwards onto him, wrapping his arms around Ratchet.

            "Frag me Ratchet....ahh! F-Frag me!" Face twisted in pleasure, Ratchet gave his cheek a loving kiss before wrapping his arms tightly around Drift and squishing him hard against himself. Pressing his peds into the sands, he began to roughly thrust up into Drift. Slamming his hips into the samurais, Ratchet closed his optics and focused on Drift’s breathing. His sharp exhales spurred him on, and he pressed harder and harder into Drift until Drift beared his denta.

            Inside, Drift’s valve clenched and bit down hard on Ratchet’s spike, drawing it in and coaxing him on. Each hard thrust zapped pleasure down Drift’s spine until his mouth hung open and he left only one optic half open.

            "R-Ratchet I...I'm going to over...I'm overloading!" Digging his servos deep into one of Ratchet’s chest-plate seams, Drift’s frame went ridged and he wailed. His vents popped open and hundreds of bubbles poured out of him as he overloaded.

            Riding out the powerful clenching valve, Ratchet’s cheeks flushed a dark red as he felt his own spike start to pulse. The hot streak of lubricants inside Drift’s already flooded valve had him shivering and panting hard into the side of the medic’s neck.

            "Oh...Ratchet..." Frame lightly bouncing as Ratchet road out his own overload, he finally came to a stop, though keeping his spike firmly seated in the still throbbing valve.

            Finally relaxing, Ratchet’s frame went slack on the soft sands below him. Optics closed, he exhaled a few bubbles before peeking one optics open and looking over Drift’s still flushed face. His warm cheek was pressed against his windshield, both optics closed as he tried to catch his breath.

            Slowly sitting up, Ratchet kept Drift tight against him as he kicked off the bottom of the pond and floated upwards with Drift. Slowly, he spun, kissing the top of Drift’s head and nuzzling him until they surfaced.

            Slowly swimming to shore, Ratchet carried Drift until they were on the soft grassed area and laid down with him. Lightly, Ratchet grazed his servos over Drift’s wet and shiny cheeks until he saw Drift smile and let out a small laugh.

            "That afternoon nap sounds good right about now."

            "Care to take one with me?" Letting Drift snuggle against him, Ratchet set one arm over Drift’s hip and let out a content sigh. "Perfect."

 

 


End file.
